The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication devices and more particularly to indicating usage of the communication devices via ambient elements. Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones (cell phones) and portable computing devices that use wireless communication technologies, are becoming increasingly popular in the wireless environment of today. For example, cellular services are provided for both business use and personal use via individual cellular devices that connect to networks of different cellular service providers.
Cellular services, or other types of wireless communication services, are usually provided with a monthly or annual payment agreement between a subscriber and a service provider. Typically, each cellular subscriber selects a service usage plan or rate plan that includes a set number of daytime or peak minutes and another set number of night and weekend or off-peak minutes in a set period or cycle (usually monthly) for a given price (e.g., 120 minutes peak, 300 off-peak for a set price per month). The subscriber may also select the rate plan based on the number of text messages and/or data usage available, as well.
Cell phone subscribers select from among a multitude of rate plans, each offering differing amounts of minutes during different times of the day or week. Typically, the subscriber selects a rate plan based on cost and associated minutes available within the plan. If users of these rate plans use more than the available minutes in their rate plans in a particular month, the subscribers end up paying fees for such excess usage. For example, when a subscriber uses more minutes in a given cycle than allotted in his/her service plan, the subscriber is charged a premium for the excess calls. The premium can be expensive, such as subscribers being forced to pay double the base rate for a small number of over-the-plan calls.